I Do
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: What do you do when your best friend marries your enemy? Well, when your Severus Snape, you watch it happen. One-shot.


_**A/N: Dedicated to everyone out there who is married or engaged . . . 6/20 summer one-shots.**_

Her dress was long and white, It was elegant, beautiful, making her look more majestic than ever before. The delicate veil vaguely hide her pale face, but could not hide the smile of happiness or the eyes twinkling with joy. Her footsteps were light, like a feather floating through the air. Everyone stared, awed as someone, nearly a princess, walked past them. Her stomach was tumbling with a billion feelings: excitement, nervousness, joy. So much joy. So overwhelming.

She was nearing the altar. The nervousness began to over-ride the excitement now. She clenched tightly at her bouquet of flowers, trying not to show how nervous she was. She glanced at her father. He seemed to be glowing with joy, just glowing. She smiled. It felt so good to know that her father was happy for her and proud of her. It was a feeling beyond comparison. This was becoming so emotional.

She passed by her mother, sobbing into her sister's shoulder. Her sister looked at her coldly, then paid attention to her mother. The bride felt a bit odd. The room was filled with too much emotion for her liking. Pride, joy, happiness, excitement, nervousness, fear, anger, sadness. Were weddings usually this emotional?

She had reached the altar. She was able to see her husband now, how his face seemed to be lighting up. She linked hands with him and stared into his dark eyes and smiled. She shook her head. _Pinch me!_ _This can't be happening!_

His clothes were dirty and torn. They were ragged, old, making him look more helpless than ever before. The dark hair vaguely hide his pale face, but could not hide the tears of sadness or the eyes with a haunted gleam. His breathing was heavy, like a weight dropping from the sky. Nobody watched, nobody care that someone, nearly a criminal, stood by them. His stomach was tumbling with a billion feelings: hopelessness, anger, pain. So much pain. So overwhelming.

She was nearing the altar. The heartbreak began to over-ride the anger now. He clenched tightly at his wand, trying not move so that the charm that hid him would not come off. He glanced at the groom. He seemed to be glowing joy, just glowing. He frowned. It felt so awful to know that his enemy was getting the woman he loved most. It was a feeling beyond comparison. This was becoming so emotional.

He looked over at the crowd members now and saw his old Headmaster, whispering to a man, his eyes sparkling with tears. The man looked angrily over at where he was, then paid attention to the wedding. The boy felt a bit odd, The room was filled with too much emotion for his liking. Pride, joy, happiness, excitement, nervousness, fear, anger, sadness. Were weddings usually this emotional?

She had reached the alter. He couldn't see her face now, but how she seemed to be bouncing with joy. She linked hands with the groom and they stared into each other's eyes. He shook his head. _Pinch me! This can't be happening!_

The priest at the altar began to speak. He must've only been speaking for a few minutes, but the world had just slowed down around Snape, making it feel like hours. This couldn't be happening! Potter didn't deserve her! Not at all! Not that he deserved her either . . . but this wasn't at all fair! He wouldn't be this angry if Lily had married someone else, but not Potter! The tears began to fall again and Severus just wanted to wipe them away. But he couldn't. His Disillution Charm may be strong enough to make him invisible while standing still, but he didn't dare move. He didn't get an invitation to the wedding. Who would invite him, anyway? A Death Eater go the wedding of an Order member? Forget it.

The rings were taken out and Potter and Lily slipped each other's wedding bands on to the other's finger. Finally, the priest began to say the words, Snape started hearing in all his nightmares when he found out Lily and Potter were marrying. "Do you, James Potter, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," said James, his voice booming around the room. Somebody began to sob. It must've been his mother.

"And do you, Lily Evans, take this man to be your husband?"

There was a pause. Snape stared at her, hoping, maybe, just maybe, she'd realize how stupid she was being. Maybe she'd say no. Maybe she'd run down the aisle and leave . . .

"I do," said Lily.

Snape swore his heart broke.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." James took Lily into his arms and kissed her. THE CROWD CHEERED.

Snape felt the pieces of his broken heart shatter into many more.

Everyone proceeded outside to where the party would be, laughing and talking. Snape waited by the pillar he was against until everyone was gone. At one point, only three people were left inside, Dumbledore, Moody, and Petunia. Petunia slipped on her jacket and grabbed her purse; A sure sign she wasn't planning on staying. She quickly exited the church. Dumbledore was whispering something to Moody, who nodded and went outside. But Dumbledore walked right towards the pillar, where Snape was.

Dumbledore reached out and gave him a light shove, making the charm wear off. Snape looked up at him. "Well, well, well," said Dumbledore. "I guess Mad-eye Moody isn't so mad at all. You are here."

"How did you-?" began Snape, but Dumbledore answered.

"Moody's eye saw right through that charm of yours, Severus. Very strong, I might add, for a juevenille.

"I am not-" started Snape, but Dumbledore interrupted him again.

"Why are you here, Severus?" asked Dumbledore. He looked a bit angry. "What does Tom want with the Potters' wedding?"

"He didn't send me!" Snape said angrily. "I came for myself."

"You sound like a robot, Severus," said Dumbledore. "A robot that has programed to say the right things."

"He hasn't told me to say anything. I came because I wanted to come."

Dumbledore shook his head, then pointed his wand at the younger man. "Go home, Severus. You don't belong here. If you are here, as you say, for yourself, I ought to tell you that there is no reason you should be here."

"I have reasons for being here, reasons that don't want to share with you, old man," Snape spat.

"There will be no battle at the Potters' wedding," said Dumbledore, his voice louder. "Now get out of my sight."

Snape grimaced angrily at him, then walked away from the pillar and Apparated.

_Fin._


End file.
